metalgearfandomcom-20200222-history
A Stranger I Remain
"A Stranger I Remain" is a boss theme and a character song for Mistral in Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance. There are two versions of the song. Before the game was released officially, the demo versions of the game contained many prototype or beta songs before being remixed. The original composition of this song was named by fans "Unknown Battle Song A - Possibly Mistral's Theme (Here I Come)" after the extraction. This version is complete, has full lyrics and is much longer. The final and official version "A Stranger I Remain (Maniac Agenda Mix)" from the album MGR:R Vocal Tracks is missing 50% of the lyrics from the original. Its lyrics talk about a constant stranger who can only consider the battlefield her home. Owing to Mistral's partial French heritage, some of the lyrics are also sung in French. The translation of the French lines are "The heat bothers me, but it's the creaking of the boat that woke me." Aside from the fight against Mistral herself, it also plays when fighting against her spare body in R-04. Lyrics 'A Stranger I Remain (Maniac Agenda Mix)' I’ve come here from nowhere Across the unforgiving sea Drifting further and further It’s all becoming clear to me The violent winds are upon us and I can’t sleep Internal temperatures rising And all the voices won’t recede I’ve finally found what I was looking for A place where I can be without remorse Because I am a stranger who has found An even stranger war I’ve finally found what I was looking for Here I come I sharpen the knife And look down upon the bay For all of my life A stranger I remain A stranger I remain A stranger I remain Official lyrics from Platinum Games 'Here I Come (Demo / Original version)' I've come here to save you And I can already taste the kill Like caressing an angel Burning up in the atmosphere And with the blood of a dying star above My true aesthetic's unwinding And I'm about to come undone So don't let me become the one you love 'Cause I'll just take your blood and use you up I know it's tempting to jump off the edge and fly But this is not a dream So don't let me become the one you love Here I come I’ve finally found what I was looking for A place where I can be without remorse Because I am a stranger who has found An even stranger war I’ve finally found what I was looking for Here I come La chaleur me dérange Mais c’est le grincement du bateau qui m’a réveillée I sharpen the knife And look down upon the bay For all of my life A stranger I remain I’ve come here from nowhere Across the unforgiving sea Drifting further and further It’s all becoming clear to me But violent winds are upon us and I can’t sleep Internal temperatures rising And all the voices won’t recede I’ve finally found what I was looking for A place where I can be without remorse Because I am a stranger who has found An even stranger war I’ve finally found what I was looking for Here I come Credits and original composition Written by: Logan Mader & Jamie Christopherson Lyrics by: Logan Mader & Jamie Christopherson Recorded by: Logan Mader Produced by: Logan Mader & Jamie Christopherson Mixed by: Logan Mader Remixed by: Maniac Agenda Vocals: Free Dominguez Guitars & Bass: Logan Mader Additional Guitars: Len Rizzo Drums: Ralph Mader Programming: Logan Mader & Jamie Christopherson Maniac Agenda Producers: Antonio "S.A.T." Gonzalez & Dennis "Ramen" Gonzalez Category:Songs Category:Music in Metal Gear Rising